


[Spirk] Ice and Desire

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bones always knows, Hurt Jim, Jim loves Pike and Pike knows, M/M, Soul mate, Spock didn't like Jim at the first time, T'hy'la, T'hy'la bond, This is a K/S story, and Jim didn't like Spock as well, but he never responded, but they will fall in love with each other eventually., this is a spirk story
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: James T. Kirk是英雄的兒子，這使他備受矚目。然而，光鮮亮麗的背後，是哥哥的離開、母親的冷漠以及繼父的冷言冷語。他不相信任何人，在這個世界上，他相信的只有兩個人。一個，是他的好友——唯一的朋友——Leonard McCoy；另一個，就是那個如再生父親的，總是無條件包容他的Christopher Pike。他敬愛Pike，敬與愛。這是K/S文。分前後的話就是Spock x Kirk。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is a youth? Impetuous fire.  
> What is a maid? Ice and desire.  
> The world wags on. 
> 
> A rose will bloom  
> It then will fade  
> So does a youth.  
> So do-o-o-oes the fairest maid. 
> 
> Comes a time when one sweet smile  
> Has its season for a while...Then love's in love with me.  
> Some they think only to marry, Others will tease and tarry,  
> Mine is the very best parry. Cupid he rules us all.  
> Caper the cape, but sing me the song,  
> Death will come soon to hush us along.  
> Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall.  
> Love is a task and it never will pall.  
> Sweeter than honey...and bitter as gall  
> Cupid he rules us all

_ 噠噠—— _

 

_ 噠噠—— _

  
  


「Tango！過來這裡——」

 

一名金髮男孩從馬廄中跑了出來。加州夕陽的橘色光亮打在他的金髮上，折射的光線令男孩看起來就像個神話中的神，又像是古老基督教畫作中，頭帶光環的聖人。

 

_ 噠噠—— _

 

_ 噠噠—— _

  
  


「Tango！」

 

男孩奔跑著，因為那匹叫Tango的馬也奔跑著。馬兒很顯然是從馬廄裡掙脫的，也許是金髮男孩一時不小心，鬆脫了韁繩。

 

也許，Tango只是想呼吸一些新鮮的空氣，自由的空氣。

 

男孩跑著跑著，漸漸跑不動了。

 

他停了下來，扶著一旁的樹喘息著，擔心著。

 

那匹馬是「他」的愛馬，要是真的一去不回，他該怎麼辦才好？

 

男孩擔心，心中忐忑。

 

他想追上去，可是他跑不過馬，而且，氣喘好像有點發作了……

 

「糟糕，氣喘藥在馬廄……」男孩心中思緒飛快，不知道該怎麼辦。現在，他走也走不回去了……

 

金髮男孩靠著樹休息，他想吸氣，張大了嘴想要吸氣……

 

越來越難受……

 

他看向遠方的夕陽。

  
  
  


**「難道就這樣結束了嗎？」**

  
  
  


也許……他的人生就到此為止了。

 

夕陽……夕陽好美……

 

至少，臨終時還有夕陽可以欣賞，不至於太糟糕……

 

因為 **那個人** 對男孩而言，如同太陽。

  
  


_ 噠噠…… _

 

_ 噠噠…… _

 

_ 噠噠—— _

  
  


遠方傳來了規律的馬蹄聲。

 

逐漸逼近。

 

_ 噠噠—— _

 

_ 噠噠…… _

 

逐漸趨緩。

 

_ 噠噠…… _

 

男孩睜開雙眼，努力凝聚視線。

 

嘴角上揚。

 

「Chris……」

 

他看見了他想看見的人。

 

那人黑色的頭髮在夕陽下仍然閃耀，背對著夕陽的他，光線從他的身後綻放，他就像古老畫作中的彌賽亞，充滿了——神性。

 

黑髮男人從馬背上翻下，將男孩抱起，並將他放上馬背，讓他靠在自己的身上。

 

「Jim，你會沒事的，我現在就帶你回去。Tango，快跑，駕！」

 

Jim微笑。

 

他知道自己一定會沒事的，就像這個男人說的一樣。

 

他會沒事的，就像Chris總是告訴他的一樣。

 

「夕陽，真是美麗呢……」

 

_ 噠噠—— _

 

_ 噠噠—— _

  
  


 

 

***

 

 

 

「醫生，Jim的情況怎麼樣？」

 

「Captain Pike，他保住了小命。」醫生道，「我已經先讓他睡著了，接下來我要跟你談的事情比較重要些。這孩子還沒十六，你是他的監護人？」

 

「是，我是他的監護人。」Pike說，「他很嚴重嗎？」

 

「有點嚴重。先前只開藥物給他，是因為他的年紀還不適合做這樣的手術。不過，剛剛我替他掃瞄了以後，發現他的情況惡化了。我想，我們應該要冒這個險。」

 

Pike陷入思考。

 

「Captain，若不動手術，以後再動手術他可能無法完全康復。然而現在動手術，雖然有30%的風險，但他事可以完全擺脫氣喘的困擾的。他能夠完全康復，若你願意冒險。」

 

「請給我一點時間。」

 

Pike走進房間。

 

Jim就躺在床上，帶著氧氣罩睡著。

 

雖然剛剛已經緊急用了藥，他現在已經睡著，可是Pike還是能看出男孩仍然在掙扎——哪怕只是輕微的顫抖，Pike都知道，這孩子正在努力呼吸。

 

這孩子……

 

Jim Kirk，是George的孩子……他從Frank那裡把Jim帶走，就是要他能過上好生活。要是他沒把Jim帶走，這孩子很可能已經病死，或是被虐死了。

 

他應當救Jim，可是他又有些害怕。

 

倘若救不回怎麼辦？

 

這樣他是不是就對不起George了？

 

然而就這樣拖下去，這孩子以後就不能上星空去了。

 

這孩子說過——在Iowa的草地上——這孩子指著星空說過。

 

_ 「我要航向星星，我要到那裡去探索！」 _

 

這孩子的懇切與希望是那麼熱烈，那麼熱情……

 

_ 「可是宇宙充滿了危險，Jim。」 _

 

_ 「我不怕，因為我的爸爸也不怕。」Jim堅定地說。 _

 

**——他不能毀了這些。**

 

「醫生，」Pike走出房間，「動手術吧！」

 

「好的，Captain，我會盡全力的。」

 

「拜託您了。」


	2. Chapter 2

星曆2253。

 

Jim今年二十歲，已經是學院二年級的學生。五年前他接受了手術，將他在Tarsus IV上感染的氣喘病給治好了。

 

發生在Tarsus IV的悲劇他幾乎是不願再去想的。可是他也常常思考，若沒有到Tarsus IV ，他也不會遇見Chris。Jim總是不知道該怎麼看待這樣的事，後來，他把這件事當作生命中的一個必然。

 

他注定要到Tarsus IV 上去，他注定要遇見Chris。

 

注定要愛上他。

 

如果他沒有跟著Frank到那裡去，如果Frank沒有帶他到那裡去……今天又會是怎樣的光景？也許，他會依然在Iowa那兒當個無所事事的混混也說不一定。

 

但是Chris來了，並且帶走了他。

 

Chris給他了從未有過的溫暖，家庭的溫暖。

 

Jim是如此景仰著Chris。

 

他進入學院是因為他的父親，選擇主修指揮系則是因為Pike。

 

他想成為一個像他父親，也像Pike的艦長。有朝一日，他想要擁有自己的星艦，然後勇闖前人未至之境。

 

這是他以前的想法。

 

現在的他，有點不那麼想當艦長了。現在的他，更想待在Chris的身邊，能夠跟他在同一艘艦上就什麼都好。

 

Jim想要在三年內修讀完所有課程，因為他想用最快速的時間登艦——他要做Chris的大副。

 

「Jimboy，恭喜你又滿分了，真是，不知道該說你什麼才好。你是書蟲嗎？還是天才？」

 

「Bones，你不也一樣，成績亮眼？」

 

Bones——Leonard McCoy，是Jim唯一信得過的朋友，他們是在Jim十五歲那年動手術時認識的，那時McCoy在醫院實習，負責幫主治醫師記錄Jim的病況，不知不覺竟成了好朋友。現在，他們一同進艦隊，Jim就要Bones住進他們——Chris的——公寓，省一筆開銷。

 

McCoy原來是不太願意的，使他改變想法的是Pike。那天Pike跟他見了面，希望McCoy能幫他多多看顧Jim。

 

後來他就答應了下來。

 

「我請客，今天去吃個牛排大餐吧！還是你想吃獵戶座烤肉？」

 

Jim看著自己的Padd，隨意回應：「不如吃瓦肯菜吧？我們家旁邊開了一間，你不是一直想去試試？」

 

「可是瓦肯人吃素啊！」

 

「喔，是嗎？」還是看著他的Padd。

 

McCoy搭了金髮青年的肩，看他在看什麼。

 

「你在看什麼這麼認真？是哪門課有問題嗎？」

 

Jim關閉自己的Padd，「抱歉，Bones，我太專注了。」

 

「原諒你啦！好了，決定好要吃什麼了嗎？」

 

Jim想了想，「還是吃那個瓦肯菜吧？聽說滿好吃的。」

 

McCoy翻了個白眼，「好吧！反正是我要你選的……但是你要請客喔！」

 

Jim笑了笑，「還用說！」

 

於是他們就決定到那家瓦肯餐廳去吃晚餐。

 

McCoy覺得有些坐立難安，他實在沒想過瓦肯人也會開餐廳，而這家餐廳的服務生也竟然都是瓦肯人。這種瓦肯式服務的態度與模式還真是讓人難以想像。

 

「這家餐廳連服務生都是瓦肯人……看來餐點應該非常地道。」他看向Jim，卻發現他又在看Padd。

 

——想也知道是在等什麼東西。

 

「我記得他三個月後休假，那時就會回來了吧？」

 

McCoy很清楚他的朋友發生了什麼事，這在他跟前妻身上也曾發生過。

 

那是等待，那是期盼，那是愛。

 

可是，這很不好，因為Jim本就不該愛上如同養父的Pike。

 

這很不好。

 

「是，還有三個月……對不起，Bones，我既然請你吃飯，就應該專注點，不是像這樣看著自己的Padd。」Jim也察覺到了自己的失禮，於是把Padd推到一旁去。

 

「我說你啊！這就叫相思病！」他實在不願意這樣說，因為他知道這是個沒有終點的路，然而前方卻有一道無形的牆。

 

「Chris算是我的養父，我當然在乎他。」Jim試圖反駁，但他深知自己絕對鬥不過McCoy，於是轉移話題道：「你點了什麼菜？」

 

「跟你一樣，瓦肯燉蔬菜！小子，今天跟你一起吃素……我說你就不能認真點嗎？也關心關心一下你的室友。」McCoy也很識趣，知道Jim不想談論這個話題，便也不再為難。

 

但是他總得找一天跟這小子好好談談。

 

「對不起嘛！」Jim朝著McCoy燦笑，McCoy無奈，他就拿這小子沒辦法。

 

看著McCoy的「咬牙切齒」，Jim又補了一句：「不然，你再點個酒吧！一樣算我的。」

 

「Jimboy，瓦肯人不喝酒。」

 

「這樣啊……不然等下回家之前，我們繞過去酒吧，我請你。」

 

McCoy真不知道今天來吃這頓瓦肯菜到底對不對，這傢伙很明顯是隨便挑了一個地方，連裡面賣什麼都不知道。

 

瓦肯服務生為他們送上餐點。

 

「好了，菜來了，Jimboy，好好認真吃飯，你平常亂吃些什麼別以為我不知道。瓦肯菜可是非常健康的。」

 

看著碗中一片清綠，Jim才開始後悔自己挑了瓦肯菜。

 

McCoy當然看出他的心思，「不許挑食，吃下去。」

 

「你真是老媽子！」

 

「你以為我愛管你啊，是Pike讓我多盯著你的。」他不說照顧，說「盯」。

 

他知道搬出Pike來一定有用，這個笨蛋一定會乖乖把這些蔬菜吃掉。這傢伙根本為了愛而盲目了眼睛……吧。

 

不是有一句古老的俗諺嗎？愛情是盲目的。

 

這小子就是這個樣子。

 

然而，McCoy更擔心的，是Jim對Pike的感情應該是不會有結果的。他看得出來Pike是不會回應Jim的愛的，而他也看得出來，Pike不打算傷害Jim。

 

所以，這小子大概……

 

_ 乓噹—— _

 

「Jim你怎麼……」McCoy見Jim激動地站起，不小心把碗給摔破了，正想唸他的時候，看到Jim盯著Padd，神情緊繃。

 

「Jim，冷靜。」他要Jim先冷靜下來。雖然還沒問就已經猜到大概是什麼事了。

 

可是Jim沒有冷靜下來的跡象，他渾身顫抖，非常不對勁。McCoy趕緊拿出三錄儀出來掃描，發現他這個麻煩朋友的心跳鄭在加速，呼吸也過於急促。

 

「該死我竟然沒帶鎮靜劑，Jim，你須要冷靜。」McCoy也站起，他試圖抽掉那個Padd卻沒有辦法，Jim將那Padd抓得緊緊的。

 

「Jim！」

 

該死，到底什麼事這麼嚴重？嚴重到他出現這樣的反應？

 

正當McCoy想要先結帳，再把人扛出去的時候，一名瓦肯人快速走到他們之間，說了句「我是來幫忙的。」之後就用瓦肯巫毒術把Jim掐昏了。

 

「……呃。」

 

「我想這位同學須要去醫院。」

 

「你是……Spock教授？」McCoy認出這名瓦肯人來了，他是Spock，在學院教受外星生物學。

 

糟糕。

 

他剛剛掐Jim的時候，好像瞬間露出了嫌惡的表情？

 

雖然只有一秒。

 

「教授，謝謝您，我這救把他送去醫院。」

 

「你們這一餐我替你們付，你可以安心將Kirk同學送去醫院。」

 

糟糕，還被知道名字了。

 

「非常謝謝您，教授。」

 

「謝謝是不必要的。」

 

McCoy趕緊將Jim給抱起，走到門口叫了一輛計程車便趕去醫院去了。

 

Spock回到自己的座位上，陷入了沉思。

 

剛剛那兩個人類學生有點吵，然後就出了狀況。他過去只是想提供幫助，也是想把吵鬧問題解決，可沒想到當他將人掐昏的瞬間，有一股奇怪的感覺從指間竄入……

 

他意外聲成了一個連接。

 

但，為什麼？

 

這個問題他須要透過冥想來尋找。

 

「Spock。」

 

「Nyota。」

 

「你怎麼過去幫了忙以後，回來就有點魂不守舍？」

 

「這樣的說法並不正確，沒有證據證明有靈魂存在。」

 

Uhura笑了笑，「我只是看你怎麼都不說話，不過，聽你這樣回答我放心不少。」

 

Spock挑起一根眉，「Nyota，剛剛發生的事對我產生了某種影響，我需要馬上進入冥想來尋找問題的方向。」

 

Uhura有些失望，「所以，我們這次的約會就這樣了？」他們也才剛剛吃了幾口飯而已，就為了那兩個人的破事結束了。

 

「Nyota，我們還有許多機會能夠一同用餐。」

 

「但你就要回去值勤……算了，沒有關係，你先回去吧。」

 

Spock是難得接受了她的邀約，這次離艦休假——其實是順便回來學院辦事——時特地撥空跟她約會……下次要等到多久？

 

「謝謝，Nyota。」

 

Uhura擠出一個微笑給他，心中在怨那兩個程咬金。

 

_ 嗶嗶—— _

 

Spock的Padd叫了。

 

「Captain Pike……」

 

Captain Pike在執行地面任務時受了重傷，艦隊准許——強制——他回地球休假養傷，再過一個星期人就會到達地球。

 

「我得馬上走了，Nyota。」

 

「再見，Spock。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昏睡中打出第三回

「謝謝你，Boyce醫生。」Jim向通訊中的那一個白髮長者道謝，「我會好好照看他的，請放心。」

 

「Jim，還好他有你。這些話我本該當面跟你說，但是我們還有要務，我走不開。」

 

「沒事的，你不用擔心。」

 

「James，你真的很懂事。」

 

五分鐘後，通話結束，Jim將Padd放入包包，轉身往Pike的病房走去。

 

他反覆思考著剛剛Boyce醫生告訴他的事。

 

Chris對於他的職責感到有些倦怠。

 

每天必須下很多個決策，而這些決策又影響著全艦上下四百多條人命。

 

前幾次的任務他失去了幾個船員，而後的任務又讓他陷入迷網。

 

在太空遨遊久了，倦鳥總是想歸巢。

 

Boyce說Chris想回家鄉去騎馬，又或者能夠到哪個星球去做個奴隸販子——當然他只是隨口說說，因為這個世界——這個宇宙——有著無限可能性。

 

Jim想，也許是該勸勸Chris。

 

自那次Chris從Talos IV返回以來，他就多次有勸Chris回到地球的念頭。在他聽說了一切在Talos IV上發生的事情以後，Jim就變得容易緊張，擔心若是Chris又被俘擄怎麼辦。

 

而這次，竟然是受了重傷。

 

有一次就會有第二次。

 

在他收到Boyce的消息時，他簡直難以自己。他已經不記得當下發生了什麼事，只記得自己醒來時身在醫院，而Bones就在他旁邊，威脅他若不冷靜就要把他強制留院。

 

他當然不能留院，這樣他就不能照顧Chris。

 

Chris已經回到地球，至少，在地球是安全的。艦隊強制他休假一年專心養病，他離開的期間，Enterprise暫由Number One阿姨擔任代理艦長。

 

主治醫生說了，Chris大概三個月後可以出院，但是還得再觀察三個月。但這代表著Chris至少有半年的空閒時間。這算不幸中的大幸，他可以多陪陪Chris，也許他們可以抽空回去騎馬，這事他們最愛的休閒運動……如果他的身體情況允許的話。

 

Jim開啟病房的門。

 

「嘿。」他微笑，「你醒了。」

 

「嗨，Jim。」Pike還是不太能動，「抱歉，讓你擔心了。」

 

「還好你沒事，否則我……」

 

「我想Boyce應該在第一時間就通知你了。」

 

Jim點點頭。

 

他拿起一旁的水壺，替Pike倒了杯水，並在裡面放了支吸管。

 

Pike很渴，不一會兒就把水喝完了。

 

Jim將杯子放回桌上，「醫生說你三個月後可以出院，艦隊又放了你一年的假，你有沒有打算做些什麼？」

 

「還不知道。」他說，「也許……我會在學院授課。」

 

Jim有點驚訝，「你應該休息。」

 

「我知道，Jim。」Pike溫柔地說，「我只是覺得躺在醫院三個月已經夠了，剩下的時間也許可以教教書。你知道，我還沒做好決定。」他摸了摸Jim的頭髮跟臉頰，「多久不見，你長大了，已經不是當年那個稚氣未脫的孩子了。」

 

Jim握住Pike的手，「Chris，你知道，如果你有什麼話想說，我一直都在。」

 

「我知道。」

 

Jim原來還期待Pike跟他說些心裡話，就像他跟Boyce說的那些話一樣。可是，Pike並沒有告訴他的打算。

 

他有點難過，可是他不打算表現出來。

 

他從小就很會隱藏情緒，尤其是他不想展現自己的脆弱時，他特別會把那種情緒隱藏起來，就像現在。

 

「Chris，其實你可以辭去艦長職務，待在地球教書。這比較安全，Chris，我實在沒辦法承受，只要想到我可能會失去你……」看著Pike擔心的神情，Jim說道：「你是我僅有的，真正的親人，我不能失去你。」

 

「Jim，你過度擔心了。」

 

「Chris，你知道我很怕一個人，我從小就是一個人……你知道的，所以你讓Bones來陪我……你總是要我好好照顧自己，你請Bones幫你照顧我……可是你呢？」

 

Pike垂下眼瞼。

 

 **_「你應該習慣人生終有失去……」_ ** 他想這麼說，可是他終究沒能說出口。

 

此時病房的鈴聲響起。

 

「也許是Spock，我想他應該也在地球。」

 

「請進。」

 

來人果然是Spock。

 

Jim不記得那天晚上碰到Spock的事，McCoy也沒有告訴他。

 

「我想，應該是我受重傷的事情把你吹來的。」Pike打趣道。

 

「事並不會吹人，艦長。」

 

聽到這樣的對話，Jim忍不住笑了。

 

Spock挑起一根眉毛。

 

這個人就是上次在餐廳一直讓他感到心緒擾亂的人類。他回想起那晚，他一直聽到一些吵雜的聲音，後來他發現是眼前這名金髮人類造成的噪音。

 

不知為什麼，那日他就是無法忽略掉那些噪音。

 

後來，他走過去，想要請他們小聲一點，卻發現金髮人類跟他的醫生似乎碰上了困難。只是一個簡單的想法，將這名人類掐昏，他就可以回到座位上安靜地與Nyota一起用餐。然而他沒有想到的是，他竟然與這名金髮人類產生了連接。

 

金髮人類的想法與思緒全部都從連接的那一端傳了過來。

 

Spock於是知道這名金髮青年那日如此躁動的原因。

 

James Tiberius Kirk，George Kirk之子，Christopher Pike的養子，愛著他的養父。

 

就在剛剛，他站在門外時，他也感受到了金髮青年的情緒波動。

 

這很不好。

 

他想要解除這個連接。

 

「Spock，我是開玩笑的。你是特地來探望我的嗎？」

 

「是的，Captain，我也接獲了您受傷的消息。我已向代理艦長申請延長休假半年，這半年期間，我能常常來探望您。另外，我已開始著手開發一個程式，也需要您的幫助。」

 

聽到Spock說的話，Jim有些不高興。

 

「醫生說Chris應該好好休息。」

 

「Jim。」Pike拉住Jim的手，要他冷靜，別插話。

 

Spock從未封閉的連接中感受到了Jim的保護慾。他挑眉，James Kirk的特殊情感造成他不小的麻煩。他會特別申請休假，也是因為這個意外的連接。他不能就放著這個連接不管就回去執勤。這個連接他自己屏蔽不起來又解除不掉，只能請Healer幫忙，他還在等Healer排出時間。

 

「我並無意造成Captain的麻煩，你的想法是不合邏輯的。」

 

「Jim，你先回去休息吧，我想跟Spock談談事情。」

 

「Chris！」

 

「Jim，我在醫院，我很安全，你可以放心。我不會讓自己太累的。」

 

Jim實在不想回去，可是Chris有很好的理由，再者，他要跟Spock談事情，一定是他在這裡不方便談的。

 

「好吧。」他說，「那我明天再來。」

 

「早點睡，Jim。」

 

「你也是。」

 

離開前，他又回頭看了一眼躺在床上的Pike，才不情願地離開病房。

 

Spock看著那名人類，心中盡是煩躁的感覺。他說不上來這是個怎樣的感覺，但他幾乎可以認定，這煩躁的源頭就是James Tiberius Kirk。是Kirk 的情緒影響到了自己，這非常不好。

 

Kirk對Pike的感情還有佔有慾、保護慾等等的東西都讓他感到不快與不適，Kirk對Pike的情感，有時五味雜陳，有時輕鬆快活，有時濃情蜜意，有時酸楚苦人。身為瓦肯人的他實在難以負荷，若非每日冥想，他可能早就瘋魔了。

 

他必須趕快把這個連接屏蔽或解除才行。

 

不能讓那個人類一直影響到他。


	4. Chapter 4

Jim最後勸服了Pike，讓他回到Mojave去休養，就他們兩個人，沒有別人打擾。Jim專心照顧著Pike，簡直無微不至，但一個禮拜以後便被勸回去上課。Pike告訴他，自己答應的三年畢業可得做到，如果真的跟他在這裡半年，學業可是會耽誤的。可Jim怎麼放心得下，雖然最後Pike用隨時報備平庵這一個爛理由說服了Jim，但Jim還是每逢週末就趕回來。

 

兩個月以後，學院放暑假了。Jim便馬上趕回Mojave，但他沒有想到在那裡會碰到Spock。Pike告訴他，他這些日子一直幫助Spock進行一項研究開發，相信很快就能運用在教學上。為了加快速度，Spock會在這裡跟他們一起住。

 

Spock面無表情地向他點頭致意，Jim卻覺得被人打擾。

 

「Chris，我以為你在靜養。」

 

「現在你知道了。」Pike笑了笑：「你知道我閒不下來。」

 

「這個不是重點。」他當然知道Chris閒不下來，但重點是……是……

 

Jim看向Spock。

 

他們兩個獨處的時間，沒有了。

 

心中有很多的不平，有很多的煩悶跟愁，Jim都壓抑在自己心裡。

 

「你知道我擔心的是你的身體，可是你還工作。」他說。

 

「就知道你會唸，我才瞞著你的。」

 

Jim沒有繼續說下去，只是走上樓，把自己的行李給整理出來。

 

Spock挑起一根眉毛。

 

方才那名人類的情緒依然透過連接傳了過來。他可以明顯感覺到那名青年的不悅與對自己的煩躁感。那名青年擔心著Pike，可又怨他破壞了得來不易的，與Pike相處的時間，並且有些怪罪自己讓Pike不得庵心休息。但最讓Spock不舒服的，還是金髮青年的謊言。

 

他告訴Pike，自己是擔心他的身體；但Spock從連接中感受到的，是金髮青年對自己的不滿。不滿自己破壞了他的計畫。

 

說謊的人類。

 

這個連接，必須趕快屏蔽才行。但是，現在最主要的工作是把這個小林丸計畫給開發出來。所以Spock決定，暫時忽略這個連接，還有從那一方源源不絕傳來的情緒。

 

***

 

Chris又跟Spock在實驗室待了一整天。

 

Jim覺得很不是滋味。

 

這原來該是他與Chris獨處的時間，現在全被毀了。雖然Chris是在做事，在開發新的東西，可他就是不希望Chris那麼忙，不希望他完全不休息，只知道埋首工作。明明他以前不是這樣子的。是他教會自己享受人生，是他教會自己要好好培養自己的興趣。

 

甚至，他的馬術也是Chris教的。

 

回來之前，Jim還想著能夠帶著Pike到外頭走走。Pike喜歡馬，他雖然身體現在不適合騎馬，卻也可以在旁邊看著他騎，和暖的陽光與風吹撫過綠色的草地，那樣對心情，或是對他的身體也會比較好。

 

可是現在，他跟那個瓦肯人一整天都待在房子裡。

 

他甚至不知道Chris有沒有好好吃東西，他知道肯定沒有。

 

這令Jim苦惱極了。

 

幾天後，Jim決定在Pike的PADD上設定提醒，時間到了就會提醒他要吃藥、吃飯跟休息。可他又很快地發現，Chris只是把東西拿了進去，並沒有真的按時操作。這令他感到不開心，而且越來越擔心。

 

看著月曆上的時間逐漸流逝，Jim只希望他們的計畫能夠快點完成，這樣，那個瓦肯人就會離開，他才能好好照顧Chris。

 

他才能好好地跟Chris相處。

 

***

 

「你必須休息。」

 

看著年長的男人似乎不打算把他的建議當一回事，Jim嘆了一口氣。最近Pike的血壓升高，已經被醫生唸過一回，讓Jim不敢不謹慎。Pike也有逃避吃藥的習慣，這點Jim一直很煩惱，如果再這樣下去，病情惡化了可怎麼好？

 

「沒事的，你想太多了，Jim，我自己的身體我還不知道嗎？」

 

Pike看著Jim，這孩子的擔心都寫在臉上。他實在不想要讓Jim這麼擔心，可是他不得不這麼做。一直以來，跟Jim在一起都很自在，很愉快，可是自從那日Boyce跟他說起他有一個非常貼心的養子時，他忽然恍然大悟。

 

這樣的自在建立在何處，他再清楚不過了。然而他不能讓這樣的事情繼續發展下去。

 

他怎能讓這樣的感情發展下去？

 

Jim是George的孩子啊……他們是朋友，他怎麼能愛……愛上朋友的遺腹子呢？他怎麼能愛上自己的養子呢？Jim對自己的關心，確實已經超出了常理範圍；而他又何嘗不是呢？這樣的情感源自哪裡，他自己都說不清楚，但他希望能盡量在不傷害Jim的情況下，跟他說清楚，禍是讓他明白，這樣的感情是不適宜的。

 

但在那之前，他只能想辦法迴避。所以他找來了Spock，跟他一起忙著研究開發，這理由再正當不過。而這是為了學院而開發的，所以Jim不能參與。他製造了一個他所認為的兩全其美的法子，卻沒想到Jim是如此地執著，就如同當年的George一樣。

 

Pike決定給Jim一個微笑，希望他別太擔心自己。

 

Jim知道給Pike的微笑是要他放下心來。可Jim才放不下心，他要看到一個健健康康的Chris，那樣他才能夠安心。可是他很清楚，繼續嘮叨是沒有用的，Pike吃定了他，決不會改。

 

看來，是無法說服Chris了，Jim決定換個方式。

 

幾天後，趁著Pike好不容易去睡覺時，Jim敲了敲Spock的門。

 

瓦肯人開了房門，看著門口站著的，他最不想見到的人。

 

「我可以進去嗎？」金髮人類開口。

 

「有什麼事不能在這裡說的嗎？」

 

「我不想吵醒Chris，他這幾天難得好好休息。」金髮人類說著：「所以，讓我進去談，好嗎？」

 

Spock側身，好讓Jim進入他的房內。

 

他感覺到了從連接納一方傳來的，滔滔不絕的煩躁與煩惱。

 

這名人類不知道想要說什麼，Spock猜測，也許這個人類是前來警告他，要他離Captain Pike遠一些的。他不是沒有看過人類出於忌妒的行為，也不是沒聽過人類出於忌妒而毫無邏輯的話語。這些天以來，他無時無刻感受到從金髮人類那方傳過來的忌妒，這令他感到非常反感，這種負面的情緒影響了他的作息，他必須花更多時間冥想，而這對他的研究是沒有幫助的。

 

Jim聞到了薰香味，淡淡的，味道稀薄卻還是能夠嗅出，是一種能夠安定心神的香。

 

Spock稍早應該點過薰香，他想。

 

「請問你深夜來找我，有什麼事？」

 

Jim咬了咬下唇，猶豫了一陣才開口。

 

「我希望，你能放慢一些進度。」他說：「我的意思是，別讓Chris花這麼多時間在這些事情上面，他在休養中。」

 

一股煩躁的感覺油然而生，Spock沒有感受過這麼煩的感覺。

 

「他不肯聽我的，但你是他的科學官，他一定會聽你的，請減少他的工作，讓他多多休息。」

 

Jim想了一下，還想補充些什麼。

 

可Spock打斷了他。

 

「這些就是你想說的嗎？」他的語氣中帶著一絲常人感受不到的輕蔑：「你的感情是不會有結果的，請你停止你的忌妒。」

 

「什麼？」Jim感到訝異。

 

Spock當他沒聽清楚，繼續說道：「你對Captain Pike的感情是不會有結果的，你的忌妒一直讓我感到不舒服，請你停止你的行為，不要讓你的情緒影響到他人的工作。」

 

「什麼？」Jim不敢相信自己聽到了什麼。

 

而瓦肯人又誤會對方是沒聽清楚：「父子戀在人類的歷史中一直被視作亂倫與異端，你對他的感情是一種扭曲，也造成了你扭曲的思維。就數據而言，這樣的感情往往沒有好的結果，請停止。我對Captain並沒有情感方面的感情，我對他也沒有性方面的想望，請你停止你的忌妒，停止你一切打擾研究的行為，停止你的謊言。」

 

Spock看著金髮青年驚愕的表情，這時他才注意到，透過窗外的月光，人類藍色的雙眼正閃爍著。

 

他竟然感覺那雙眼睛是如此美麗，而他從前從未注意過。

 

然而那端不受控制的情緒又源源不絕地湧了過來，影響了Spock。

 

Jim緊握著拳頭，又鬆開了手。

 

他看著Spock，那面無表情的臉竟說得出如此傷人的話。為什麼他的好意會如此被扭曲？Jim不知道，也不想知道。他現在只想快點離開這個莫名其妙的地方，而他也這麼做了。

 

甫踏出房門，Jim的眼淚就掉落了下來。

 

彈在地上，打出幾朵小而圓的珠花。


	5. Chapter 5

Pike起床了。

 

一看時間已經晚了半小時，便覺得是Jim要他多休息，沒有叫他起床。Spock也沒來叫他，大概是受了Jim的拜託吧。

 

拿起床邊的拐杖，Pike不算太吃力地下了床。Jim之前很堅持要幫他這麼做，他都拒絕了，那孩子就是太貼心……

 

讓Pike覺得奇怪的，是今天Jim沒有把早餐放在他房間的桌上。難道Jim不舒服嗎？Pike決定走去Jim的房間看一看。來到門口，輕輕喚了聲他的名字，可是沒有回應。Pike又敲了敲門，還是沒有人回應。

 

Jim有可能在客廳，他想，可是來到客廳，沒有看到人。Jim不會在實驗室，他很確定，因為他告訴過Jim不要進入實驗室。

 

可是Jim會到哪裡去？

 

馬廄也沒有人，真的只剩下實驗室了。

 

Pike走進實驗室，卻只看到Spock。Jim不在這裡。

 

「Spock，你看到Jim了嗎？」

 

「今天我沒看見他。」

 

「怪了，他不在房子裡……」Pike決定拿起通訊器，試著聯絡Jim，因為不告而別不像這孩子的作風，他擔心Jim出了什麼事了，可是打了好幾次，一直沒有回應。

 

定位了Jim的通訊器，才知道通訊器遺落在Jim的房間裡。他沒有帶在身上。

 

「這樣不對。」他神色有些慌張地說：「我得把那孩子找出來。」

 

Spock覺得很奇怪，James Kirk已經是一個成年人，為何需要這麼緊張？

 

「Captain，著急是不合邏輯的，Kirk已經是一名成年人。」

 

Pike卻告訴他：「你不知道，他從來沒有這樣子，上一次發生這種事地時後，他差點死掉。」那時的病差點要了他的命，幸好他及時發現。自那時起，他便要Jim時時刻刻將通訊器帶在身上，可是這一次他沒有。

 

Spock揚起一跟眉毛，覺得這種不告而別的行為很不合邏輯，Kirk實在冒失。

 

「我行動不夠方便，Spock，能不能麻煩你再幫我找找房子，他說不定在哪裡昏倒了。」

 

他能夠過那個連接知道Kirk還依然活著，因為如果死了，他能透過連接知曉，今天早上起來的時後，他心裡那種煩躁的感覺消失了不少。雖然覺得不必要，不過Spock還是答應了他的艦長。畢竟，那種煩躁感消失了不少，也有可能是Kirk失去意識而產生的結果。

 

於是他爬上了閣樓，又走到房子下方的空間，在農場四處查看，但是都沒有Kirk的蹤跡。

 

人到底在哪裡？

 

這時，Spock的通訊器響起，是Pike。

 

「Spock，你可以回來了，我找到Jim了。」

 

「好的，Captain。」

 

然而他回到房內並沒有看見Kirk，而Pike告訴他，Kirk現在在舊金山，跟McCoy在一起。

 

「剛才McCoy聯絡上我，告訴我Jim在他那裡。」

 

McCoy知道Jim有隨身攜帶通訊器的習慣，當他沒看見通訊器，便跟Pike聯絡。對於McCoy處理事情的方式，Pike向來非常讚賞。只是McCoy沒有說Jim為什麼會什麼都沒說就離開Mojave，因為Jim到他那裡時情緒似乎不太好，他也沒多問，只說有什麼消息會再通知。

 

Spock沒有特別說什麼，但是耗了大半天的時間，他們勢必得把進度趕回來。他心裡對Kirk的印象更加不好了。

 

「總之，McCoy會幫我照看Jim，我們就繼續上工吧！」

 

「Aye。」

  
  


***

 

時間過得很快，Pike的身體已經恢復。新的學期開始，學院也引進了新的測驗，大家都討論不休，聽著那些挑戰過的學生說那個測驗非常難過，是不可能通過的測驗。有著「沒有人能夠通過」稱號的小林丸測試，在各個教授的支持下，成為每個指揮系的學生一定得參加的測試。

 

Jim已經挑戰過一回，失敗告終，他告訴McCoy，三天後他將再次挑戰這個測試。

 

「沒有人挑戰第二次的。」McCoy想讓他打消這個念頭，但Jim無論如何都勢在必行的樣子，看來是不會回心轉意的。

 

「放心吧，我已經有對策了。」

 

「你說的。」

 

三天之後，Jim成功通過小林丸號測試。

 

號稱不可能的狀況被他打破。

 

正當眾人為他歡呼的時候，Jim收到傳喚，Spock與他在眾人面前展開對質。

 

「你作弊。」Spock指控。

 

「請說明我如何作弊。」

 

「你鑽了測試的漏洞，藉此讓測試出現故障，然後扭轉了局勢。」

 

「讓我聲明清楚，這一個測試本身就存在著問題。這是一個必輸之局，沒有人能夠通過這個測試。」Jim說道：「而我不相信有必輸的局面。」

 

「這個測試的目的是希望學生能夠清楚知道，艦長有時終須一死。」Spock指明：「我想你應該比在座的任何人都還清楚，Kirk同學。」

 

Jim低下了頭，咬了咬下唇，又再次抬起頭來：「請解釋。」

 

「你的父親，George Kirk就是在擔任艦長時犧牲的，所以你應該比任何人都還清楚，艦長需要面對死亡，而這就是每個指揮系的學生應該知道的事。而你應該比別人清楚，因為你的養父也是一名艦長，數個月前同樣面臨過死亡。」

 

現場突然陷入沉默。

 

McCoy知道Jim被瓦肯人的尖銳言詞刺傷了。他是少數知道父親的死對Jim的童年有多大的傷害的人，也是少數知道Jim對Pike的感情的人……那個瓦肯人對他說出這些話，簡直是在傷口上倒鹽。

 

「我建議對Kirk同學做出停課的處分。」Spock說道。

 

「等等，你不能這樣！」Jim恢復精神，他不能被停課，他答應Pike要三年畢業的：「你不——」

 

他還想爭辯，可是突如其來的警報打斷了眾人的注意力。

 

「Sir，瓦肯傳來求救訊號，現在我們必須派出艦隊過去。」

 

眾人轟湧離去，McCoy這才上前把Jim拉下：「你被停課了，那個瓦肯人八成也不會讓你上去。如果想要登艦，等一下就乖乖配合。」說完便在Jim的脖子上住設了不知道什麼東西。

 

「嘿……」旋即的暈眩與體熱讓Jim很不舒服，但也因為這樣他順利登上企業號。

 

一切都發生得太快。

 

他要Chris不要前往對方的船艦，但是沒有用，Chris認命他為代理大副，還給了他一些任務，拒絕了他當護衛的請求。

 

他們成功救了一些瓦肯人上來，然而瓦肯星球在他們眼前覆滅。

 

一切都發生得太突然，太震撼。

 

Spock現在是代理艦長了。

 

他下令全艦返回地球，要與其他艦隊集合；Jim提出異議，認為必須救出Pike。

 

「艦長終有一死，Captain Pike知道他在做什麼。」

 

「但是我們不能就這樣坐以待斃，回去然後等著被一網打盡？」

 

Spock捏了Kirk的肩膀一下，然後下令將他驅逐。

 

「你驅逐Kirk是合理的嗎？」McCoy處理好醫療灣納裡的傷患以後，聽說Jim被驅逐，生氣地來到艦橋與瓦肯人理論。

 

「脫韁的野馬需要被馴服才能為人所用。」Spock斷然回答，令McCoy心感憤怒。

 

「你真冷血，用Kirk失去父親的事情攻擊他。」McCoy說：「又拿Pike攻擊他，我知道你深知這些都是他的弱點，你真的是一個冷血的人。」

 

「醫生，我想你的職責在醫療灣，而不是在艦橋，更不應該越權與我爭辯放逐一個不該在船上的人是否合理。」

 

「喔，你想拿我怎麼樣？」McCoy冷笑：「把我也放逐？在那之前你要先搞清楚，我是你剛指名升階的企業號醫官，因為其他醫官已經死了。」有膽你就放逐我。

 

Spock看著醫生憤怒的臉，不打算與他爭辯下去。

 

「曲速五，我們得盡快回到地球。」

 

他轉身向舵手下了這道命令。


End file.
